Too Far Too Fast
by DeMoKa
Summary: Kate's abrupt departure with Dave finally hits Stevie. Unfortunately, like a torrent blasting wave. steviekate my way of mourning the loss of Kate in the newest episodes of Season 7


**Feeling kinda angsty and produced this. Hope it doesn't make anyone reading this too depressed. Though the ending isn't depressing! I don't feel like this is a good fic, but it might score points on my emotion? **

Jodi found Stevie crouched over in the shearer's quarters, head in hands and shaking.

'Stevie? What's the matter?' inquired Jodi cautiously, though she knew the answer.

Stevie didn't look up but waved a hand in the air, 'It's nothing. Just got dust in my damn eye.'

Jodi sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 'It's okay Stevie, you can tell me.'

'I miss her, Jodes. I really do. I wish... No, I can't wish that. I just wish I had told her, I wish it hadn't happened so fast,' murmured Stevie.

'Kate?' ventured Jodi.

Stevie sighed, 'Yeah. Kate. Oh... Just look at me. Pathetic, and why am I telling you? You're her best friend! You don't want to hear this kind of stuff.'

She stood up and began making her way back to the main house. Jodi sighed, following her.

-------------------------------

Stevie forced herself in and out of the shower. She ate little at dinner, worrying Moira to no end. Moira was about to force feed Stevie desert, but Jodi gave her a quick heads up before she could grab a hold of Stevie. Regan and Tayler were curious, but Regan knew that Stevie shared whenever she felt up to it and Tayler was still scared of Stevie. Regan placed her hand on Stevie's shoulder; they shared a look and then hugged. 'Thanks,' murmured Stevie.

'Anytime you need to talk...' replied Regan.

Stevie nodded gratefully, trudging up the stairs. Jodi really couldn't take it anymore. She stormed up to Stevie's room, knocking brusquely, but not waiting for the invitation to come in. 'Damn it Stevie! Just ring her!' declared Jodi.

Stevie stared back at her speechless, and also quite naked from the waist up. Jodi blushed furiously and ran back out, slamming the door behind her. 'Why don't you ever lock your door when you're changing?!' she yelped.

Stevie opened the door, redressed, 'Usually because people knock and wait to be invited in, that's why.'

'May I please come in?' requested Jodi, still a little red.

Stevie gestured her in. 'What is it, Jodi?' asked Stevie tiredly.

'You can't just keep going on like this! It's depressing to work with you when you're all mopey about Kate! Look, come with me!' exclaimed Jodi, grabbing Stevie by the hand and dragging her back downstairs to the study.

Stevie tried to break free; of course the study immediately reminded her of Kate. Who wouldn't think of the feisty, hard working bookish young woman whenever they were there? Stevie certainly could not keep the image of the busy redhead pouring over drafts of plans and paperwork out of her head. It just wasn't possible. Jodi was determined enough to have the strength to keep Stevie in her grip. She sat her down and locked the door, dropping the key down her shirt.

'That's going a bit far,' muttered Stevie, turning to look out the window.

Jodi huffed, 'Not if it's what is necessary to keep you here.'

She lifted the phone and dialled the connecting service in Africa. Stevie frowned and keep her eyes on the flowers outside.

'Hello? Kate?' began Jodi, Stevie sat up.

'Hey Squirt. How's it going? Yeah, we're fine here. Well... kinda. I just wanted to say hi and well, someone needs to talk to you, so I'm going to hand you over to Stevie okay? Yep, I'll remember to keep Rakich on his toes,' chatted Jodi, passing the phone to Stevie.

Stevie glared at her, but took the phone when Jodi shoved it against her face. 'Kate?' asked Stevie scarily meekly.

Jodi left, satisfied that Stevie was at least talking.

'Stevie? Is that you? Are you okay? You sound out of sorts,' came the kind reply.

Stevie chuckled bitterly, 'Yeah, that's about right, I'm feeling a little out of sorts. How are you going over there?'

Kate gave a snort of disbelief, 'Oh you wouldn't believe me even if I told you.'

'Try me,' Stevie retorted.

'Okay. Well, Dave had to vaccine a bull that was highly precious to the village near us and well, he ended up dragging me along to keep it calm! I thought all I had to do was keep talking to it, you know, soothingly. I ended up on my butt in the mud when... Stevie! What's the matter?' demanded Kate.

'What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me, continue with your story,' replied Stevie.

Stevie could hear Kate mutter to herself for a moment, 'Liar. I know when you're lying. I made myself look for the signs after... well, you know. Harry. So I KNOW when you're lying, even just from your voice. Stevie, please just tell me?' pushed Kate.

Stevie remained silent and Kate sighed, 'I'm sorry, I know I always pry. I'm just worried about you, I can't check up on you from way over here. Sometimes I only have monkeys for company!'

Stevie snorted. 'There! I knew that would make you laugh! Are you over working yourself again? Jodi tells me that you have news?' inquired Kate.

'Nothing new,' came the short reply.

'You're lying to me again. Stevie, you know I love you and I want what's best for you, so please tell me what's the matter?' insisted Kate.

Stevie let out an involuntary sob, 'Don't say that. I... I really wish you were here. I really miss our afternoons under the windmill. I'm... I'm just going crazy here without you to keep me grounded. I wish... I wish that I had told you that before you left.'

'Oh Stevie... Why didn't you say something before?' breathed Kate.

Stevie let out another unfamiliar feeling sob, 'How... how could I? You fantasized about Dave ever since you met him; I know I've watched you in your dazes. I couldn't do that to you, and then you announced suddenly that you were going with Dave to Africa! You were so happy, beaming. I just. Why do you make me feel this way, Kate? Make it stop!'

Stevie had never before felt so out of control since the opal incidence and the accusations against her involving Harry. She couldn't control the words coming out of her mouth, she wanted to stop, but there was force keeping her going, almost purging her thoughts and feelings through the phone and deep into Kate's heart.

'Dio! Oh Stevie! You can't be like this. I... I can't come back. I would visit, but I could never be what you want me to be. Do you understand? Maybe before, I might have been able to, but now. Stevie! Please don't cry! You're going to... m-make m-m-me cry t-too... Oh... Stevie? Oh god, no!' gasped Kate, as she heard a loud thud quite sure that it was the phone being dropped.

Stevie ran out of the study, running as hard and fast as she could. Jodi yelped in surprise as Stevie barely missed running into her. 'Stevie! Come back!' yelled Jodi, racing over to the study.

'Kate?'

'Oh god! Jodi! What have I done?! Please go after her! I... I feel so helpless over here! Oh please, ring me back when you've found her! Try the windmill!' cried Kate.

Jodi muttered a reply and placed the phone back into it's holder. She found Regan and Moira. She gave them a quick summary of what she believed happened and they raced off to find Stevie. Sure enough, Kate was right. Regan found Stevie clutching the windmill, crying devastatingly. Regan crouched by Stevie who launched herself into Regan's arms, 'It hurts, Regan. It hurts so much. '

Regan just held her tight. Jodi and Moira found them a little moment later and in the heat of the moment added their loving embraces. Stevie just sobbed and let it all out. She felt secure, although pained. She had forgotten how comforting they could be. They remained like that until Stevie's sobs subsided and she began breathing normally.

---------------------------

'Squirt? Yeah, we found her. She's okay. I've never seen her like that before. It really scared me Squirt. Regan and Moira are with her. Tayler too, oh. She's this girl who tried to burn Regan's room, remember? Yeah, giving her a second chance. Okay, I'll tell her. You stay safe over there, okay? Right. Bye.' Jodi sighed, hanging up the phone.

Regan and Moira glanced up at Jodi, keeping a hand on Stevie, who seemed to need the constant physical contact. Jodi stood behind Stevie and slid her arms around Stevie's neck, 'Kate said that she'll always love you. She says to remember it, but not to dwell on it.'

Stevie nodded almost robotically. She closed her eyes and leant her head against Jodi's. Tayler looked at the 4 women quizzically, but decided to leave and tend to the possum. Moira stroked Stevie's cheek lightly, 'Remember, we're here whenever you need to talk, okay?'

Stevie nodded, her eyes a little teary, but a grateful expression came over her features. Moira smiled in reply and wiped the tears away before getting up to start making breakfast. Regan pressed her forehead against Stevie's and shook her head slightly, 'Stevie, I wish you'd remember that you were there for me, I want to do the same for you!'

She let go too, setting the table.

Jodi kissed Stevie's cheek, 'That's from Kate. You're my family, don't forget that. I hate to see you unhappy.'

She stood straight again and offered her hand to Stevie. Stevie took it and smiled, 'Thanks Jodes. Thank you, Regan, Moira. I really love you guys.'

Moments later, Tayler came rushing in, 'Little Pos ripped up all my underwear!'

They laughed so hard that Tayler stormed out of the room. Stevie called after her, 'That will teach you to leave your drawers open all the time!'

**I felt like ridiculing Tayler, so that I didn't feel all sad. A tribute to Stevie and Kate's unknown and difficult love (why did she leave?! but she's still in the credits! HOPE!) REVIEW! and let your care be known! **

**btw anyone who lives in Australia, please let me know, if you would be so kind as to offer some of your time in future to answer some surveys on ethnic humour for my Society & Culture PIP. thanks in advance! **


End file.
